


Have Yourself a Very Edgeberry Christmas

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Finish the Mission, Fontcest, M/M, Major Character Injury, Present Delivery, Reindeer, edgeberry, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: It starts off as a "normal" Christmas Eve for the Underworld monsters until a mysterious visitor "drops" in on them and requests of them an important quest.  One that Edge and Berry cannot turn down, or risk disappointing the world, and children everywhere.Hope everyone has a very Happy Holiday!  Remember, to avoid slips, falls and broken bones do the "Penguin Walk"!





	

            It was the night before Christmas and, all through the house, not a single creature was silent, not even that damn mouse.  Comic, Rus, Edge, Red, Stretch and Berry sat around their warm, crackling fire place, sipping on their latest batch hot chocolate.  The TV was on but volume turned low to the humans’ old, black and white version of ‘A Christmas Carol’.  Their tree was decorated with blinking, multi-coloured lights and traditional balled ornaments, hung between them the occasional shooting star (which no, Edge would not take down.  If anyone lost an eye, it was their own damn fault).  The gifts were wrapped, for the most part with tenderness and some care, and stored were under the tree for the next following morning.  You would think that these eager monsters would be in their beds, eagerly awaiting the morning to see what everyone had gotten them, but, alas, this wasn’t the case.

            You see reader, there was one important detail that is missing from this cherry setting.  One very big detail.

            “NO, NO, NO!” bellowed Edge.  “WE ARE NOT LEAVING COOKIES AND MILK OUT FOR SANTA CLAUS!  THAT IS INCREDIBLY WASTEFUL OF FOOD!”

            “Aw… but when Stretch and I lived down in Underswap we always left cookies and milk for Santa and carrots for the reindeer,” Berry said, “just because we are now on the Surface, doesn’t mean we should quit.”

            “ **BESIDES!** ” Rus countered, “ **IT IS ONLY NATURAL FAIR THAT WE LEAVE SOMETHING IN RETURN FOR THE PRESENTS THAT HE WILL LEAVE FOR US!** ”

Edge sighed, exasperated.  These two were far too innocent for their own good.  Especially little Berry.  That particular little, and adorable skeleton was the source of many confusing and conflicting emotions within the tough and dangerous skeleton.  “HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS?” he growled, “SANTA ISN’T FUCKING REAL!”

            Berry gasped, and covered his mouth in shock and horror while Edge tried in vain to hide a snort at his reaction.  For being twenty years old you would have expected a different reaction out of him.  But then again, he reminded himself, the Swaps and Classics grew up in a different world.  One where you could afford to be soft and innocent and cute, one where you didn’t have to fear showing your emotions.

            “ **THAT’S PREPOSTEROUS!** ” declared Rus, fanning the air quickly as if to rid it of Edge’s statement.  “ **HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THE MISSING COOKIES AND CARROTS?** ”

            “WHY DON’T YOU ASK YOUR BROTHERS THEN?” Edge asked in a jeer, nodding towards Comic and Stretch, both skeletons sitting quietly, staring back at him with black and empty eye sockets.  Well, looked like he would be in for it later.

            “Well… Pappy doesn’t like carrots,” said Berry haltingly, “so if he was playing Santa he would have left those on the plate…”

            “ **AND SANS HATES ALL OTHER COOKIES OTHER THAN MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI COOKIES, SO I WOULD BE SURE TO LEAVE THOSE ONES OUT… AND THOSE COOKIES ARE THE ONES THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN EATEN!** ” declared Rus triumphantly.  “ **SO YOU SEE EDGE, IT IS YOUR THEORY THAT IS FULL OF HOLES!”**

            “Besides, I don’t really see Pappy being able to get up in the middle of the night and put presents under the tree either.  He’s too much of a tired lazy bones for that!” giggled Berry.

            “ **YES, COMIC AS WELL.** ” agreed Rus.  His lighted pupils suddenly looked over at his beloved brother.  “ **SPEAKING OF, SANS DID YOU REMEMBER TO SPREAD THE KITTY LITTER ON THE ROOF?  I DON’T WANT SANTA FALLING OFF THE ROOF WHEN HE HAS SO MUCH WORK TO DO TONIGHT!** ”

            Comic began to sweat a little bit.  “ **erm… whoops.  looks like i _slipped_ up with my duties.  but, don’t worry bro, i’m sure that this isn’t his first rodeo.  i’m sure that he’s got some non-slip boots.  that, and with all the toys that he carries while fitting down chimneys, knowing if you’ve been bad or good, he’s is definitely a magic user.  he’ll be fine.** ”

            Edge was about to dispute this so-called fact when all the monsters heard a loud ‘THUMP’.  Looking up to the roof, they paused and listened closely.  It sounded like, there was someone, or something, on the roof.  As the six monsters stared up, trying in vain to see through the wood and insulation of their roof, they heard three more steady steps before hearing multiple rapid steps sounding closer and closer to the edge of the roof.

            Suddenly with a small shriek, there rose such a clatter, the six boney monsters rose to see what was the matter.  And no one ask questions about why this beaver is ripping off a classic Christmas tale.  Alright?  Alright.  Good. Now, moving on.

            Blue was the first to the window, arriving just in time to see a large dark shape fall in front of it.  Giving a small yelp, he jumped back from the glass, stepping on Fell’s foot in the process.  Spitting out a quick “Sorry!” to the injured monster, he grabbed his coat from the closet and raced out the door, ignoring the other monsters’ cries for him to fall back.  Racing down and off the porch, he saw a freshly-made darkened hole in front of the living room window – with only a single boot poking out of the snow.  Just as Berry was beginning to ponder how he would be able to lift Santa out of the hole by himself, Stretch and Rus overtook him and, between much muffled cursing on Stretch’s end, they were finally able to wiggle him free.  It was quite obvious that something was wrong with one of his legs.  It hung limp off his body, much like an overcooked noodle, and was dripping a bright red fluid.  This Berry knew this was what the humans called blood, and was not unlike the determination that swam through the monsters’ marrow.

            Stretch and Rus looked at each other, sharing a concerned look, before they carefully carried Santa, there was no confusing the bright red suit with white fur, the immense gut, and the snow white beard – though his cheeks were looking less rosy and more ash grey, into their house.  Berry snuck in behind them, carefully closing and locking the door.  Rus and Stretch were quick, by the time he had turned back to face their new guest they already had him settled in the armchair that Classic!Asgore had once used, and had left once he had moved out of the house.  Santa did not say a word, he just leaned back into the upholstery and groaned, his face becoming more pale and grey by each passing moment.

            Without a word Stretch stretched out his hands, his orange eye flashing, and began to focus his healing powers on the human.  It took only a few breathless seconds before the colour began to come back into Santa’s face, the white being replaced with pink, the disturbing grey with a cherry-red.  Finally Santa’s face twitched a little, his dimples flashing, his nose moved and his sky blue eyes opening.  He looked around at his company in silence, looking at the six monsters surrounding him.  Two blue, two orange, and two red pairs of eyes looked back at him.

            For a minute they simply stared at one another until Santa gave a soft sigh.  “ _Well,_ ” he said, “ _normally I’d scold you for not being in bed and for seeing me, but tonight I think I can cut you a bit of slack._ ” He said, his eyes already sparkling with mischief and joy.

            “ **well, _tibia_ honest buddy, you gave us a bit of a fright, falling off the roof like that.** ” said Comic.  “ **i mean, i heard of it raining cats and dogs but santas?  that’s gotta be a new one…** ” he finished nervously, to the tune of three other groans.

            To everyone’s surprise though Santa started to chuckle.  It started with a snicker, and then changed to a full hearty “ _HO HO HO HO!_ ” his belly moving like a jar full of jelly, causing the rest of the monsters to soon join in, even the Fell monsters starting to snicker and chuckle.  Here was a man, so full of love and the Christmas cheer,  that it was contagious… what a blessing on a cold winter’s night.

            Unfortunately it didn’t last for long.

            As quickly as it started, it stopped, Santa sobering as quickly as if he had just sipped sour milk.  “ _Ah it’s no use Comic.  As much as I appreciate a good joke,”_ he said, “ _my leg is broken, and even with my magic powers it’ll still be at least all night before I can walk on it… Christmas is ruined.  All those disappointed children…_ ” he sighed leaning back in the chair, surveying the gentle monsters.  “ _Unless of course,_ ” Santa said, “ _you guys are up for a challenge?_ ”

            The six monsters looked at each other, before looking back at the injured man.  “ ** _what kind of challenge are speaking of, old man?_** ” asked Red, a slight sneer to his voice.  Edge could tell that his brother didn’t trust, not for a minute, that this man was Santa.  Probably just some asshole who had dressed up as Santa and was trying to rob the place before he had fallen off the roof and gotten caught.  It certainly seemed to be a ready-made excuse for the weakened minds.

            “ _Well Red,_ ” Santa said, “ _I can’t bear the thought of disappointing children, even if there is only just a few houses left.  Would any of you, like to take up the title of Santa for the evening and finish up my run?_ ” he asked hopefully.

            “HOW DO WE EVEN KNOW YOU’RE REALLY SANTA IN THE FIRST PLACE?” Edge demanded, his sockets narrowing at the wounded man.  It would be so easy to summon a bone attack through his fat, fleshy body, killing him instantly.  Berry would never forgive him though… neither would Rus or any of the other monsters for that matter.

            “ _Well Edge, not only do I already know all your guys special nicknames, but also, when you were eight years old, you wished that you had a potion that would increase your brother’s HP to at least twenty points.  Unfortunately, your brother had at that point, lost too much hope and the potion could not take its desired effect.  After that, you gave up on me and my gifting abilities, swearing up and down that I never existed, nor was I there for those who needed me…._ ”

            Edge felt a warm flush tingle on his cheeks.  That was the exact year that he had stopped believing.  All he wanted was some help with his brother and he had been so excited to see the little bottle with Sans’ name on it under the tree.  Nothing had changed though.  Red’s HP still remained at one lowly, single HP point….

            A very tempting morsel for some monsters.  All that easy EXP.  None of the work…

            Edge snarled and looked away from the rest of the group and the fat man, slightly embarrassed to have been caught caring about his brother.  Caring and love made them a target and, although they had now moved to the surface with their other versions, it was still hard for Edge to trust them all completely.

            “ ** _boss…?_** ” asked Red cautiously.

            “ANOTHER TIME, SANS,” he hissed, his cheekbones still a slight pink colour.

            “ _Yes, we need to do something about Christmas before it is too late._ ” Said Santa, looking around at the monsters surrounding him.  “ _Now, it really isn’t that hard, my reindeer have had this night drilled into them since they were fawns.  All they need is someone with a firm grip at the reins to steer them and someone to deliver presents.  It’s really quite easy._ ”

            “ **sorry to interrupt Santa,** ” Comic said, “ **but how many houses do you have left to do?** ”

            “ _Well no more than four-hundred and fifty-seven._ ” Santa declared proudly.

            “THIS IS RIDICULOUS,” declared Edge, “HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT US TO FINISH UP THAT MANY HOUSES AND CARRY THAT MANY PRESENTS, IN ONE NIGHT?”

            Santa gave a small chuckle.  “ _Well,_ ” he said, “ _to be honest, I could have never done it without some Christmas magic…_ ”

            “ **WOWIE.  YOU USE MAGIC TOO?** ” Rus asked, his eyes glistening with excitement.

            “ _Well indeed.  It’s as Edge says no one, especially a petty human with my physique,_ ” he said, patting his generous belly, “ _could manage to carry all those gifts in one trip with my reindeer.  So instead…_ ” he paused, reaching into his thick coat.  After rummaging around for a bit he brought out a single envelope.  Opening the bottom and top flaps simultaneously, he quickly folded the envelope the wrong way and gave a great breath.  The letter disintegrated into glimmering dust, looking much like fairy or pixie dust, but only being coloured red, green and gold.  The dust twisted and danced in the air, traveling through the room until it found the decorated Christmas tree, where it settled and, with five small pops, five gift wrapped boxes appeared.

            Red sauntered over to the tree and carefully looked at one of the gift tags, holding it gingerly between two phalanges as if it may bite.  “ ** _they’re for Rus…_** ” he said with wide eyes.

            “ _These letters I have already read before resealing with my magic,_ ” explained Santa.  “ _They already know who has been naughty or nice, and who has used manners, such as please, or thank you, or even asked for the sake of their other siblings in their letters.  The only downside is that it takes a lot of energy, which is why I ask for cookies and milk in return.  The cookies and sugar provide quick and easy energy, milk helps it burn longer…_ ”

            “ **NYEH… SO THE MONSTER WHO WOULD TAKE OVER YOUR ROLE WOULD HAVE TO HAVE A LARGE SUPPLY OF MAGIC AND HAVE GOOD CONTROL OVER IT…** ” said Rus with a thoughtful look.

            It took Edge a moment to notice al the monsters staring at him.  “WHAT?” he growled.

            “You are the one with the best control of their magic…” said Berry bashfully.

            “ **NOT TO MENTION THAT YOU HAVE THE BIGGEST RESERVE OF MAGIC OUT OF ALL OF US…  PLUS I NEED TO MAKE HIM SOME OF MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI SO HE CAN REGAIN HIS STRENGTH AND HEAL.”** Rus commented.

            “ ** _you are the coolest there is, boss._** ” Red added.

            “not to mention you are already dressed in red, you’ll fit right in with the Christmas spirit!” Stretch just couldn’t resist adding his unwanted input to this issue.

            “ **come on Edge,** ” taunted Comic, “ **be a _deer_ and help out a bit.** ”

            “ENOUGH!” snarled Edge in frustration.  Everyone backed down and looked at the tall monster.  This wasn’t how the night was supposed to go at all.  All he wanted was a nice quiet evening, to enjoy a cup of the human’s eggnog, and perhaps watch some TV that wasn’t a Mettaton extravaganza of shit.  It seemed like that would be too much to ask.  He was on the verge of saying no and throwing this imposter out on his injured ass when he felt a small tug on his pants.  Looking down he saw that it was Berry who had dared to interrupt his musings.

            “Come on Edge,” he begged, “it won’t be that bad.  I’m willing to help if you need it.”

            Stretch stuttered and tried to say something to his brother but Edge paid him no heed.  He let out another small growl.  “FINE.” he said, “WHERE’S YOUR RIDE AND YOUR SAC, OLD MAN?  BERRY AND I ARE GOING TO NEED EVERY MINUTE WE HAVE TO GET THIS TASK FINISHED BEFORE THE SUN RISES.”

            Santa gave a small “ _ho ho_!” in response to Edge’s agreement.  “ _Well let’s get you guys are dressed up,_ ” he said, “ _after all, the kids are going to be expecting jolly old St. Nick, not a couple of skeletons.  After all, that time of the year has already passed!_ ” laying his finger aside of his nose, he gave it a little wiggle.  Berry and Edge gasped as the Christmas dust reappeared, this time, surrounding them.  Berry felt his armour change to a collared blue dress shirt, a toque appear on his head, and his little boots becoming thicker and fur lined.  Edge’s armour changed to the famous red and white jacket, his pants turning thicker and red, and a hat also appearing on the top of his head.

            After the dust faded away, the others crowded around.  Berry of course looked like an adorable blue elf, minus the pointy ears, or any ears for that matter.  Edge, well, he more resembled a deranged or evil Santa Claus with his jagged smile and fiery red eyes.  Santa sighed a little in slight disappointment.  “ _I was hoping to grant you some hair, to cover up some of the, err… ‘unusual’ features that you lads have.  Alas this will have to do._ ” he said.

            He moved to get up but gave a loud when his injured foot touched the ground, his face going grey under his beard again.  Rus and Stretch grabbed hold of him and gently lowered him to the armchair again.  Santa sat there panting a bit, sweat pouring off of him as he attempted to stay conscious.  Finally his blue eyes opened again, though lacking that wonderful twinkle.  “ _Listen carefully,_ ” he croaked, “ _like I said, my reindeer know what to do.  You just have to sit and ensure that nothing else goes terribly wrong.  Eat the cookies, drink the milk and collect the carrots for my steeds later.  My sac of letters is magic too and will know exactly which letter goes with which house and child.  Don’t be seen.  It’s easy…  I… I believe in you.  You just need to blow this whistle,_ ” he shakily held out a small silver whistle to the two dressed up skeletons, “ _and my reindeer will come to you.  Ensure that Christmas is saved, that no little boy or girl is left behind…_ ” with that, his eyelids slid shut and he fell against the back of the chair, already snoring.

            Stretch and Red immediately began performing their healing magic.  “shit… the Christmas magic is antagonistic to mine this time… it’s going to take a while before we even see a **_wink_** of improvement, that’s the **_foot_** of the problem,” Stretch muttered angrily, more to himself than anyone though Red still released a small snort at his puns.

            Rus dashed into the kitchen, the comforting sounds of clanging pans and monster food cooking already filling the air.  Comic started to enter the kitchen “ **hey bro, it looks like you’re busy _skull-ing_ around… almost like you could use an extra _hand_ in the kitchen…** ” giving Rus a round of applause.

            “ **IF YOU AREN’T GOING TO HELP ME THEN LEAVE THE KITCHEN SANS!** ” Rus screamed.

            “ **ok… I’ll admit that last one was pretty _cheesy_ ,**” his cheeky grin quickly turning to a gasp as Rus grabbed the front of his hoodie and pulled him into the kitchen.

            Berry pulled on Edge’s new jacket again.  “Come on Edge,” he said, his big blue eyes turned into little stars, “let’s go save Christmas!”

 

* * * * * *

 

            Edge could only stare in disbelief.  In front of him, as Santa had promised, were eight reindeer that had responded to the shrill sound of the whistle, landing in front of him and Berry.  It was exactly how the legend described them… eight delicate reindeer with antlers and cloven hooves, reined together with bridles composed of bells…

            “Come on Edge!” called out Berry, already perched in the so-called “passenger” side of the sled.  “Let’s go!  Christmas doesn’t last forever you know!”

            “I KNOW THAT RUNT,” Edge said as he approached, carefully watching the reindeers’ movements, “YOU’RE JUST GONNA HAVE TO LET ME GET USED TO THIS NEW GIG IS ALL.”

            Finally he was on the “driver’s” side of the sled, settling in uneasily beside Berry.  He carefully gathered up the reins in his hands, like he had seen the knights on the TV do to their horses.  He swallowed hard.  This was ridiculous.  The Great and Terrible Papyrus did not get nervous.  Especially when he was doing something as simple as delivering children’s’ toys.  He came from Underfell for all the gods’ sake, where getting dusted was not just a work site hazard, but almost a guarantee in daily life.  He had been trained by Asgore the Conqueror and Undyne the Hero, before he eventually took her place as captain of the Royal Guards.  Handling eight slave animals while operating a flying sled with Berry by his side should be no problem, especially to him…

            But why was he so nervous?

            Gathering his courage his gave the reins a smart snap with a loud “MUSH!”

            The sled did not move an inch.  The reindeer just pawed at the snow and shook their heads, ringing the bells from their reins, obviously inpatient to go.

            Edge scowled.  He gave another snap to the reins “YEAH!” he called out.

            Still the sled did not budge.  Edge grit his teeth.  Of course this would happen the time he decided he was going to do something nice for someone…

            “You have to do the full speech.” Berry said quietly.

            Edge turned to him.  “THE WHOLE WHAT NOW?” he demanded.  This was going to be harder than he thought….

            “You know, what Santa always says at the beginning of his flight.”  explained Berry carefully.  “Since you are technically the new Santa, you have to do the whole spiel.  Like…” he coughed, clearing his boney throat, “On Dasher,” he said, one of the far deer pricking their ears, “On Dancer, on Comet and Cupid.  On Prancer, on Vixen.  And on Donner and Blitzen!”  The deer took off running then, much Edge’s surprise.  He just managed to grab the reins in time to prevent losing them.  The sled took off in surprising way and, within a matter of seconds, the reindeer had leapt into the sky, cantering amongst the stars.

            “BERRY, THAT WAS BRILLIANT!” Edge said, sparing an arm free to grab the smaller skeleton and pull him close to his side into a quick half hug, for the moment not caring about the ‘dangerous’ amount of emotion that he was showing.  Berry gave a small little gasp and circumspectly returned the gesture, his starry eyes looking up into Edge’s red ones.  Quickly coming to his senses again, Edge released his hold on the little one and took hold of the reins again, giving the reindeer their head and letting them set the pace.

            Together, Edge and Berry watched as they passed over other houses.  “I guess Santa already hit those before he came to ours…” guessed Berry, eyeing as the reindeer paid no heed to them.  Edge only gave a grunt in reply, concentrating more on holding the reins and sled steady.

            A sudden rustling caught his attention.  Turning slightly in disgust, he saw Berry rummaging through Santa’s sack.  Edge saw him pick out a small pile of envelopes and flick through them.  Berry made a quick face when he reached the last one, carefully returning them to the bag and grabbing another stash and repeating the action.  It was on his third grab that Edge decided to say something. “BERRY.” he gave a small snap, causing Berry to jump a little and spin around to him.  Edge smirked when he realized that Berry thought he was being sneaky.

            “Wh-what is it Edge?” Berry asked, trying and failing to look innocent, while hoping that Edge would ignore the heated blue blush on his cheekbones.

            “WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?” he asked.

            “Just seeing if I recognize anybody’s names that we have left to travel to.”  Berry answered smoothly.  Edge narrowed his eyes.  He answered that question too quickly and far too smoothly in his opinion.  It almost sounded like a bit of a story…

            “SO DO YOU SEE ANYONE THAT WE KNOW?” questioned Edge, giving a small snap to the reins, urging the reindeer to hurry up.

            Berry shook his flushed head.  “No, looks like Santa was all finished with our subdivision… maybe even our province.”  He giggled.

            Edge just sighed and rolled his eyes.  This was definitely not how he imagined spending alone time with Berry.  He gave another smart snap, urging the reindeer to go even faster, get this job done even faster.

 

* * * * * *

 

            The reindeer finally started their descent towards one of the houses that Santa had entrusted Edge and Berry to hit.  But this was the time that the two skeleton monsters had discovered they had a small case of what the humans called airline-sickness.

            The deer made small clip clopping sounds as they finally landed on one of the roofs, smoothly collecting their footing and pulling the sled to a secure place on the house.  Edge gave a shuddering sigh.  While he found he enjoyed flying, that descent was something else.  His non-existent guts flew up into his throat, and the Christmas spaghetti-tacos had threatened to make a reappearance.  Luckily, he was granted that small favour.  He peeked over at Berry.  Berry had snuggled up tight to him and had wrapped his arms around him when the reindeer had started their sharp descent.  Edge had half a mind to wrap his one arm around him, secure him in the sled.  Upon landing, his bones still looked slightly grey, but his pupils had reappeared.  “YOU OK BERRY?” he asked, stroking his ribs.

            The smaller skeleton gave a small gasp and nodded.  “Just… just trying to catch my breath…” he said, staggering upright and away from Edge.

            Before Edge could question him further, to Berry’s and Edge’s surprise, the sac began to emit a golden glow.  Looking at each other and back at the bag, they both felt a total loss at what it meant.  After what felt like hours, but what felt more like hours, Edge finally extended a shaky hand to the bag.  Gently touching at the opening of the bag, it flew open and a single envelope came from the bag, latching itself onto Fell’s hand.

            Berry and Edge looked at each other.  “WELL,” Edge said, “I GUESS THAT’S HOW WE KNOW WHO’S HOUSE IS WHO’S…” he said with a small chuckle.  Berry gave a weak little chuckle, still looking rather grey around his bones as he tried to stagger to his feet.  “JUST STAY HERE FOR NOW,” Edge ordered, “I’LL BE BACK BEFORE YOU KNOW IT.”

            Looking slightly relieved, Berry sat down again, and rested his skull in his hands.  “Just remember… don’t be seen by any kids, parents or anyone…”

            Edge gave an unseen nod before making his way to the chimney.  It was nothing more than a small pipe, probably connected to the house’s furnace.  Well, Edge didn’t feel like being burned to a crisp today.  Briefly pondering if he could enter by the front door, he noticed that the golden dust had reappeared and had seemed to be absorbed into the pipe, and the metal changed the form of the chimney.  With a blink of his boney eyelids, the chimney was gone and, in its place was an steel elevator.  Edge carefully approached it, giving a small jump when it dinged open for him.  Stepping inside of it he noticed the plush carpets, the mirrors, it looked to be like any other standard elevator if not for the fact that it magically appeared in front of his very sockets, less than a minute ago.  “WELL NOW,” he muttered, “NOW WE KNOW HOW SANTA CLIMBS THROUGH CHIMNEYS WITHOUT GETTING A SPECK OF SOOT ON HIMSELF…”  The doors closed behind him and slowly began to fall.  To his slight, irritated amusement, there was even the stereotypical elevator music playing.

            After a short elevator ride, the doors opened to a beautifully decorated Christmas tree.  The evergreen was wound with solid coloured Christmas lightbulbs, popcorn lines and red Christmas balls.  Edge paused for a moment to take it all in.  He could see now what Berry and Rus were going for while they were decorating their house.  The simplicity in it was amazing in its beauty.  Finally deciding to continue on and get this done and over with, Edge carefully pulled the envelope open as Santa had quickly showed them back at the house and gave it a gentle breath.  The envelope dissolved into the magic dust as Edge felt his stamina and magic levels drop, lower than they ever had with a single bone attack.  The dust filled the pine-scented air and swirled around the room before settling underneath the tree.  Soon seven packages had appeared in their glimmering wrapping paper.  Perfect.

            Edge gave a soft sigh but, to his disgust, realized he had accidentally inhaled some of the magic dust, causing it to irritate his nostrils and the back of his throat.  Screwing his sockets shut, he started to rub at his nostril hole in the hopes of some relief, but to no avail.  His body rebelled against the dust and he gave a harsh sneeze.

            Unfortunately for our relief-Santa, that little noise was enough to attract another friend to the room.

            Yipping and giving harsh barks, the little rat-like creature ran into the room, jumping up and latching its pointed teeth onto the part of his fibula not covered by his boots.  “GAH!  YOU DAMNED MUTT!  RELEASE ME AT ONCE!” he demanded, shaking his leg in an attempt to free his leg.  The creature, for being no bigger than his hand, was a ferocious fighter, one with a strong bite, and one that refused to let go of its prize.  The more that Edge shook the dog, the tighter that the dog bit down, until there was the very real risk that its teeth would puncture the bone.

            Edge had finally grasped the small body with his hands and was attempting to pull the dog off of him when a small voice sounded.  “…Santa?”

            Shit.  Edge looked up onto the stairwell to see a little girl, no more than five, her blonde hair donned into pigtails, rubbing her eyes sleepily and staring at Edge and the dog.  Edge froze while the dog’s tail began to wag.  Taking in the scene again she gave a small gasp.  “Oh no, Santa!  I’m so sorry.  Sparkles!” she commanded, surprisingly authoritative for someone of her stature, “Sparkles!  Let go of Santa’s leg.  Now!”

            The dog gave a small whine.  It wasn’t every day that Sparkles met a creature made entirely of bones and marrow, and was loathe to let it go.  But seeing his mistress cross her chubby little arms and pout at him, he decided that this rare treat wasn’t worth her wrath.  It carefully released the hold on Edge’s leg, jumping out of his hands and making for the stairs.  Seeing his mistress’ face erupt into that beautiful smile made it all worth it.  “Good boy.” She said, picking up the dog and giving it a small cuddle.

            She looked over Edge more carefully.  “Santa,” she asked, “why are you made of bones?  When we got our picture taken with you at the mall you weren’t like that.”

            Fuck… what could he say?  Before Edge was fully conscious his mouth was moving against his will.  “YOU SEE CHILD,” he was saying, “YOU KNOW THAT I AM VERY OLD.  WHEN THE DOG BIT ME I LOST THE MAGIC THAT WAS HOLDING MY HUMAN FORM TOGETHER AND SO NOW…” he shrugged, not really knowing what else to say.

            The child gasped.  “Oh no!  I’m so sorry Santa.  Sparkles didn’t mean to I swear.”  Que Sparkles meeting Edge’s eyes and giving a harsh growl.  Oh… the little bastard definitely meant it.  Every tooth mark.

            “RIGHT.  WELL, SANTA NEEDS TO CONTINUE ON AND VISIT THE OTHER CHILDREN.”  Said Edge, turning back towards the doors, “BE A GOOD GIRL AND GO BACK TO SLEEP.”

            The little girl nodded solemnly.  “But Santa…” she said, “what about the cookies and milk I left out for you?”

            Edge looked at the table to where she gestured and saw the food.  The first thought that came to his mind was to pass on them.  Who knew if they were poisoned?  But this was also the Christmas tradition, leave the offering out to Santa… and his magic levels had dropped a lot more than he had originally thought possible with that one little envelope trick.  For sake of the damned job, he would have to take the risk.

            Sighing, he picked up both of the cookies and angrily shoved them into his mouth, his jagged teeth making quick work of them.  Grabbing the glass of warm milk, his least favourite, he also threw that back, gulping the mess down in a single swallow.

            The girl whimpered a bit, causing Edge’s eyes to flick towards her again.  “WHAT?” he demanded.

            The girl looked down at Sparkles, tears already in her eyes.  “Just… Just you seem a little cranky today Santa… do we… do we bother you with all of our letters?”

            Edge blinked up at the little human in surprise.  She actually reminded him a little of Berry.  “NO, NOT AT ALL!” he exclaimed, “I ALWAYS LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU AND ALL THE OTHER CHILDREN.  IF I DIDN’T THEN I WOULD BE IN THE WRONG JOB… JUST I… I’M JUST VERY TIRED TONIGHT WORKING HARD TO GET TO VISIT ALL THE CHILDREN, THE REINDEER AND I HIT SOME TURBULANCE ON THE WAY UP ON THE WAY TO YOUR PLACE AND THEN WITH… SPARKLES ATTACKING…” he shook his skull, “IT JUST HAS NOT BEEN A VERY GOOD NIGHT FOR ME SWEETPEA, AND WAKING YOU UP… WELL THAT’S JUST THE ICING ON THE CAKE SO TO SPEAK…” he sent a quick, silent prayer to all the deities he could think of that this little angel would buy his story.

            To his relief, she gave a small smile, the tears now disappeared.  “Oh… just having a bad night Santa?” she asked.

            Sighing in relief, Edge nodded.  “THAT’S EXACTLY IT.”

            The girl ran down the stairs and threw her arms around the lanky skeleton, causing him to stumble backwards a bit before he was able to regain his footing.  He looked down at her in confusion, as she whispered to him “Hugs make everything better.”

            His jagged jaws curved into a great grin, recognizing that line as something that Berry often said, before he wrapped his arms around her and even the struggling dog too.  “THAT THEY DO MY DEAR… THAT THEY DO.”  After a moment the girl finally let go and started to walk up the stairs again when Edge decided to play one little prank on Santa himself.  “AND JUST FOR NEXT YEAR,” he said, causing the girl to turn around again, “I’M SLIGHTLY LACTOSE INTOLERANT, COULD YOU PERHAPS MAKE SURE THAT THE MILK IS DIFFERENT?  MRS. CLAUSE ALWAYS MAKES ME SLEEP ON THE COUCH AFTER MY TRIPS AND…” he trailed off to the young child’s giggles and frantic nodding.

 

* * * * * *

 

            Once he had arrived on the roof again, he quickly panicked when he couldn’t see the little Berry on the sleigh.  Had something bad happened to him?  Had he gotten sick?  Did another monster take him?  To his relief though he saw that Santa’s sack was wiggling, seemingly on his own.  Another small smile stretched itself across his skull as he approached.  Yep, there were the blue boots sticking out of the bag.  He was definitely looking for something or someone’s letter in there.

            “YOU ALRIGHT IN THERE, BERRY?” asked Edge as he leaned up against the side of the sleigh closest to Berry.

            He chuckled at the little squeal that was made and at the little thrashing movements that he made as he tried to back out of the bag.  Finally he was free, panting slightly and with his blush fully returned.  Edge was happy to see that his bones were no longer grey and that his pupils were, once again, his normal big, round and blue.  “Oh!  Edge!  You’re back!  I… I was actually a little worried about how long you were gone for…” he stuttered.

            “HAD A COUPLE PROBLEMS BUT NOTHING THAT THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS COULDN’T HANDLE!” he declared.

            Berry gave a small giggle and gently punched his arm.  “Remember Edge, you can’t be Papyrus tonight.  You’re Santa!”

            Edge sighed and rolled his eyes a bit.  “FINE.  WELL IT’S NOTHING THAT I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE SANTA, CONQUEROR OF REINDEER AND THE NORTH POLE, COULDN’T HANDLE!” pleased when Berry giggled again.  He would never admit to anyone, much less his own brother and Berry’s, how much those giggles meant to him, how precious or cute they sounded. “COME ALONG BERRY,” Edge said, settling into his side of the sleigh, “WE STILL HAVE MANY MORE HOUSES TO HIT!” as Berry settled again into the seat and Edge gave a sharp snap with the reins.  The reindeer easily cantered forward and leapt from the house, and into starlit the sky again.

 

* * * * * *

 

            Finally… Finally they were done.  Edge directed the reindeer to where he had thought their house was as he rubbed at his tired sockets.  How Santa could manage to do this for the whole day, he didn’t know, nor did he really want to know.  The constant drain and replenishment of his magic and been hell on his bones.  And Berry, Berry he had continued to catch looking through the sack reading the envelopes’ names.  Edge was certain that he was looking for a specific one now, but Berry had skillfully steered all questions away and around that one.  Speaking of Berry, he was nestled against Edge’s side, clutching the empty bag like a blanket, his sockets closed tightly.  Edge smirked and let the little one rest.  God knows what time it was.  It was well past their bedtimes for sure.

            Eventually Edge found himself recognizing some of the landmarks of their town.  “WAKE UP BERRY,” he nudged, “WE’RE ALMOST HOME.”

            Berry sleepily sat up, rubbing at his sockets.  “Oh.  So we are!” he exclaimed.  “Do you think that the others waited up for us?” he asked hopefully.

            Shaking his skull, Edge replied, “I DON’T THINK SO BERRY.  I THINK THAT THEY WOULD HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP A LONG TIME AGO…”

            Berry’s shoulders dropped but he nodded.  It made sense to Edge.  Especially with both of their brothers already always so tired and lazy, they would sleep any chance they could.  Regardless of them being on Santa duty or not.

            The reindeer began to slowly lose altitude again.  Glancing around, the two skeletons came to realize that they were right outside their own neighbourhood.  With a slightly more graceful descent this time the reindeer landed on their lawn and paused, shaking their heads and bodies, causing the bells on their harnesses to ring clearly through the slowly brightening sky.  Edge glowered at the dawn.  No wonder he and Berry were so tired.  They should instead be rising soon, not just headed off to bed.

            To the shock of both of them, the front door creaked open.  As they watched, a singular shadow carefully closed the door with a soft click and began to make its way to them.

            “Santa!” Berry exclaimed, “What are you doing walking around already?”

            The old man gave a small “ho ho ho” of his signature laughter as he made his way over to the sleigh and the monsters.  “ _Well you see,_ ” he said with a smile, “ _between the two magics of Christmas and Monster, I was able to make a fast recovery.  I wanted to personally thank you for looking out for the rest of the children… I’m sure you did a fantastic job._ ” He said, his dimples lighting up with a darling smile, his cheeks as rosy as ever.

            Berry jumped off the sleigh.  “We sure did Santa.  It was great!  Feel free to call on us the next time you need help!”

            Santa laughed and pet the top of Berry’s head.  “ _I sure will.  But as for right now, I’m going to need those suits back…_ ”  And with a tap and twitch of his nose, Berry and Edge found themselves in their regular armoured clothes again.  Edge shuddered.  If he was able of changing clothes so quickly, what else was he capable of?

            The little Berry was the first to recover.  “Well Santa, it was great to finally meet you!  Hopefully we meet again soon!” he said as he skipped into the house.

            Edge nodded to the old man before he turned to follow Berry into the house.  “ _Ah, Edge._ ” Santa said, catching an boney arm, “ _a word first if you don’t mind._ ”

            “OF COURSE SANTA,” he said, “WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU?”

            Santa chuckled.  “ _I wanted to give this to you personally,_ ” he said, handing an envelope to him.  “ _Something tells me that you will be better at filling this gift than me… even if you did tell Angela that I was lactose intolerant._ ” he said with a slight smirk.

            The edgy monster gave a small nervous laugh while looking at the envelope.  “SORRY SANTA,” he said, “I COULDN’T RESIST TAKING A PAGE FROM MY BROTHER’S BOOK AND…” he looked up, and realized that Santa, the sled and the reindeer, were already gone.  Disappeared into the sky like they were nothing but air.  Edge looked around, puzzled for a moment but soon shook it off.  He himself had took part in the magic of Christmas tonight.  Who was to say that this wouldn’t be another?

            He stepped carefully up the porch, ignoring the parts of the stairs that squeaked until he was in the path of the lights before he looked down at the envelope again, now able to read it.  “…BERRY?” he read aloud on the envelope.  “BUT THAT’S RIDICULOUS.  WHY WOULD HE GIVE ME BERRY’S LETTER?”  Part of him thought to give it to Berry so he could do what he wanted with it but, the larger part of his mind was curious to see what exactly Berry had asked for Christmas.  Carefully pulling the envelope open and pulling out the single sheet of paper, he sat on the porch in the snow and began to read:

 

Dear Santa,

My name is Sans, Sans the magnificent skeleton and I come from the Swapverse!  It’s my very first Christmas on the Surface so I’m very excited to see how this is different from those from the Underground.

First, how are you, Mrs. Clause, the elves and the reindeer all doing?  I hope everyone is well and avoiding that nasty disease that you humans call “The Flu”.  Looks and sounds gross and we don’t need you sick before Christmas.

Second, I guess this is where I’m supposed to ask for what I would like you to bring me for Christmas.  You see Santa, this is the part where I’m a little stuck.  I live in a house with my brother and the other versions of us that have made it to the Surface so I have everything that I could possibly want procession or thing-wise I ever could want.  If I’m being honest Santa, there is only one thing that I really want.  You see, you may find me sick or disgusting but I have the biggest crush on one of the skeletons that we live with.  His name is Edge.  He’s the coolest, most amazing skeleton I know.  Other than my brother or I of course.  All I want for Christmas is a sign if he likes me the same way or not.  Am I wasting my time?  Should I focus my attentions elsewhere?

My brother thinks I’m crazy asking this from you, he says I should be asking Cupid or Arphrodite, but I figured that I would ask you first.  Valentine’s Day is coming up and I could always ask them then.

Thank you so much Santa!

Berry (my nickname!)

P.S:  My brother asks for that real organic honey.  I got him a bottle already but perhaps you could bring another?  It’s very expensive from the grocers….

 

            Edge read through the letter twice, feeling his soul rising and glowing more with each word he read.  So, little Berry felt the same way about him?  He felt his smile cross his face again.  He had been doing that a lot tonight but he couldn’t complain.  He knew what he had to do.  After all, Berry deserved a good Christmas as well…

            Standing up, he quickly brushed himself off and entered the house.  He first saw the tree, all decorated the same way as they had left but full of Christmas presents – both from Santa, and the other monsters.  Finally, he saw Berry, his back towards Edge, grabbing perhaps a glass of milk from the kitchen before heading upstairs to his own bedroom.  Well that wouldn’t do at all…

            Creeping behind him, he wrapped his long arms around Berry’s waist and cuddled him close, ignoring Berry’s squeak of surprise.  “E-Edge?” Berry gave a slight stutter.  “What are you doing here?”

            Edge looked into those big, blue eyes, feeling himself already losing himself inside of them, diving into those unbelievable depths.  “WELL, YOU SEE BERRY,” he began, “SANTA TOLD ME I COULD OPEN ONE OF MY PRESENTS EARLY THIS YEAR BECAUSE OF THE GOOD DEED WE PULLED.” He said lowly, letting his voice seep into a teasing growl.

            Berry shuddered at the tone.  “Well that’s great?”  Berry questioned, “but wouldn’t you rather open it with everyone else?  That way you could show it off to everyone what you got.” he said, a bit tremblingly.

            The taller skeleton smiled.  He could feel Berry’s soul pounding against his ribs.  “WELL I USUALLY WOULD AGREE,” Edge replied, “BUT THERE IS ONE PRESENT IN PARTICULAR THAT I WOULDN’T WANT TO SHARE WITH THE OTHERS.”

            “Oh really?  And which one would that be?” Berry asked.

            Edge snickered and sidled his skull closer to where Berry’s ears would be.  “YOU.” he whispered in a low growl.  Hearing Berry gasp Edge picked him up and quickly laid him on the dining table on his back, already picking at the bandana tied around his neck.  “LOOK AT THAT,” he murmured wonderingly, “YOU EVEN HAVE A LITTLE BOW ON YOU.” with a quick flourish it was off and those tantalizing vertebrae were free.  Free for him to do as he pleased.  Leaning forward, he gave a long lick to those bones, drinking in the gasp that the other released.  He then began to pepper small, quick kisses along the other’s jawline, causing him to shudder, shiver and gasp in delight, but a small hand came up, reaching up from Berry’s side to push at Edge’s mouth.  Seizing the opportunity, Edge opened his jaw, causing a single finger to fall into his maw, before he began to gently nibble on it.

            Berry gasped loudly again, Edge pleased to see that the pupils were changing from ovals to hearts, and that a bright blue glow was already being seen from the front of his pants.  “GODS, DO YOU KNOW HOW GORGEOUS YOU ARE?  ESPECIALLY WITH YOU MAKING SUCH BEAUTIFUL NOISES…YOU’RE ADDICTING BERRY.”  Berry shuddered, as Edge had released his finger and carefully bit his neck, those blue pupils now fully changed to those adorable hearts.  Chuckling lowly, he clinked their teeth together, a tongue already formed and licking at the other’s teeth.  He had to fight back a groan of his own pleasure as the other willingly opened for him, a broad, blue tongue formed and scrambling forward to meet to intruder.  Edge rubbed a couple passes at the blue gem, listening to Berry’s muffled noises of pleasure and savouring the very essence of him, before licking at the cheek bones and exploring the rest of his teeth as Berry gasped, his tongue trying in vain to chase the other.  Finally Edge gave in to temptation and twined his tongue with Berry’s.  But only for a moment or two.  He was much too excited to begin the real fun.  In the blink of an eye, he had carefully slid the guard shirt off and began feeding the same attention to those ribs as he had his neck.  He licked them, tracing every enchanting gentle curve and swell, and gently nibbling at them.  He was taking careful care to mentally map out which points caused Berry to gasp the loudest or shiver uncontrollably before continuing on.  With his thumbs he rubbed at the broader true ribs as Edge traced the pristine sternum with his tongue and teeth, enjoying how Berry withered in his arms.

            Pulling back a little to see Berry’s flushed face, he gave a wink as he met the other’s eyes, before flipping him carefully onto his stomach and carefully placing a knee between the little one’s femurs resting it on one of the legs of the table, once again drinking the delicious gasp that Berry was continuing to make.  Edge bent his skull again and began to pay careful attention to the vertebrae there too.  Tracing his tongue up and down the delicate bones, he urged each of them to gently shimmy up and down, causing the cartilage between them to relax and tingle deliciously under his ministrations.

            Berry’s pants were completely aglow with arousal, called even more to attention with his tented trousers.  Edge smirked as he reached the last bit of bone before the pelvis, letting Berry squirm even more in pleasure before acting again.  With a careful twist Berry found himself again on his back, staring up at Edge with pleasure-drunk eyes.  Seizing Berry’s hips, he pulled them up, completely off of the table, kissing him deeply, complete with the mixing of their tongues, as he slid Berry’s pants off, freeing the blue member trapped amongst the cloth before also releasing Berry’s mouth.  Edge stared at the body spread before him, lewdly licking his own teeth as Berry’s gaze met his.

            “YOU KNOW BERRY,” he said, carefully grabbing a hold of the erection and carefully pumping it while avoiding touching the glimmering bead of pre gathering at the tip as Berry squealed, “I ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT YOU TASTED LIKE~ ….” Edge said before releasing the penis from his boney grasp and, instead, wrapping his tongue around it.  Berry moaned aloud, stuffing one of his hands his mouth, attempting to quiet his noises of pleasure.  Edge wanted to pull those hands from his mouth, to hear that addictive little voice scream his name in pleasure, but, as hard-headed as he was, if they woke up their brothers, it would be game over and hell to pay.  He longingly thought of his torture chamber back in Fellverse with the silencing walls.  There he would be able to make Berry scream his pleasure as loud and long as he wanted…

            For now though, he began lapping at the little bead that had started to dribble down the rest of the organ, catching all the little trails, before drawing the whole thing into his mouth and suckling on it, quickly finding himself savouring Berry’s taste.  Berry gave a muffled scream, watching Edge’s mouth capture his magical rod, the jagged teeth ever so-gently scratching the sides of it, causing a surge in further pleasure.  He wanted to move, move so badly but Edge held him down on the table firmly.  Edge was making sure that Berry knew that he was well and truly caught, and then guaranteeing that he was well and thoroughly pleasured.  Finally, Edge let up just enough pressure so Berry could twitch his hips deeper into Edge’s mouth, just as Edge began suckling harder.  He came with a muffled scream, Edge making sure that he caught every drop of Berry’s cum and that he drank it down.  This was his prize and somehow he just couldn’t bear the thought of leaving even the smallest droplet unclaimed.

            Releasing Berry’s dick, he watched as Berry began to come down from his climax and his magical organ slowly faded away, now his own breeches now straining red.  With a knowing smirk he pulled the other into one of his arms and grabbed the discarded clothing with the other, quickly making his way over to the old couch in the living room.  How many times had he guiltily imagined taking Berry there?  And now, now it was about to become true?  Edge could only chuckle in success.  He carefully laid out the smaller monster so he was pressed up against the arm of the couch before thoroughly kissing him.  As Berry began to reciprocate, moaning a bit at his own taste on Edge’s tongue, Edge began carefully thumbing just behind the sensitive bones of Berry’s pelvis, listening as Berry gave a great grasp in overstimulated pleasure.  He released Berry’s mouth with a chuckle before he continued to carefully, but firmly, rub against those smooth pelvic curves, while nibbling against the other’s neck.  He watched enraptured as Berry’s magic gathered once again for him, this time forming into several layers of sensitive folds, forming into another tantalizing treat just for him.

            Finally Berry’s vagina finished completely forming.  Edge felt a bit of pride upon seeing how wet the innocent skeleton already was.  Giving a soft kiss to Berry’s teeth he slid the zipper on his own pants down, allowing his own erection to spring free.  Hearing Berry’s gasp, he looked at the little skeleton’s face.  Berry’s eyes were large and unblinking at his large erection, his pupils fully formed into multiple hearts.  Edge felt a twinge of pride at having caused Berry’s reaction, tipping forward to thoroughly kiss him again and tip him backwards on the couch, climbing on himself and hovering over him.  Licking a bit at Berry’s jawline he asked him, “ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?”

            Berry gave no vocal reply other than a shuddering nod and allowing his femurs to fall even further open, further opening his entrance.  Edge gave a slight moan as he began to carefully press inside the warm, slick heat, and as he watched Berry’s expressions.  Although they started off a bit painfully, they quickly relaxed before turning to pure pleasure.  Edge slowly hilted himself and allowed another small groan to escape his jaws.  Finally, finally, he was able to enjoy the little monster just the way that he wanted to.  To worship that little body the way that it deserved to be worshipped.  To give great pleasure to the soul that had changed so many of his own views.  He looked down at Berry who had wiggled a bit, allowing his insides to adjust to Edge’s great length.  “Please, Edge,” he finally murmured, “please… move…”

            Well.  No need to ask or say anything else again.  Edge carefully drew himself out, shuddering at the loss of heat, before carefully moving inside of him again.  All while watching Berry’s reaction.  Berry moaned at the movement and the tingles it sent up his spine.  All good sounds, pleasured sounds.  Reassured, Edge thrust in again and again, moving at a steady pace while bringing supreme pleasure to the little body underneath him.  The sounds he was making were completely addicting, every gasp or murmur, sigh or moan, Edge wish he could listen to them again and again.  The little Berry set his very soul on fire.

            All too soon though, that great coil of pressure was building up inside of his soul.  “HMMM…. BERRY…” he whispered, “I’M SO CLOSE.”

            “Nurgh… nyeh… me…. me too…!” Berry managed to squeak out just as Edge’s dick hit that magical clump of nerves inside of his passage. 

            “WELL THEN BERRY…” Edge whispered against his neck as he gave it a little nip, “COME FOR ME!”

            Berry gave a shrill shriek, throwing his skull back, hands grasping a tight hold on Edge’s collarbones as his release found him for the second time.  Edge gave a muffled groan as he followed suit, slamming home inside of him and feeling his load release into Berry’s passage.  Pulling out, he watched as Berry’s flushed face panting slowed, the desperate gasping slowing.  Edge loosened a small chuckle and clinked his teeth against his skull before touching his forehead to the other’s, smiling quietly as Berry giggled a little bit.  That was every bit of perfect as he had thought it would be.

            “Edgie…” whispered Berry, whimpering a bit when Edge met his eyes.

            “THAT WAS PERFECT, SWEETHEART,” Edge huskily whispered back as Berry hummed in contentment.  Edge carefully helped Berry redress and, leaning back on the couch, pulled him up onto his chest before throwing the blanket over the both of them, all while feeling relieved that none of the other monster’s had heard their love-making.  Berry fell asleep almost immediately, his smaller hands securely clenched into Edge’s soft, red scarf.  Edge stared as Berry lost against the great battle of sleep, before he too allowed himself to relax, and, to the tune of Berry’s soft, regular breathing, he too fell into a deep slumber.

            And it was there that they snoozed, in their little cocoon of warmth and paradise, until the tune of several running feet and the frantic calls of excitement caused them to rise after only a few hours nap.

 

** THE END **

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment! How are we doing? How did you enjoy it?


End file.
